


逆流

by TAROT030



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAROT030/pseuds/TAROT030
Summary: THE PROTAGONIST/NEIL 无差别CP，是双死亡HE(?)的伤痛文学，因为个人实在不能接受“未来的男主亲自把NEIL送回去，然后将近一辈子都处在‘亲自把自己的兄弟送去送死’的内疚中”这种设定，那太虐了，于是干脆就自己脑补成未来的男主为了保护过去的Neil牺牲了，毕竟CP一起死也是HE（不是），雷的请不要看！第一次写文，OOC见谅
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 4





	逆流

**Author's Note:**

> THE PROTAGONIST/NEIL 无差别CP，是双死亡HE(?)的伤痛文学，因为个人实在不能接受“未来的男主亲自把NEIL送回去，然后将近一辈子都处在‘亲自把自己的兄弟送去送死’的内疚中”这种设定，那太虐了，于是干脆就自己脑补成未来的男主为了保护过去的Neil牺牲了，毕竟CP一起死也是HE（不是），雷的请不要看！  
> 第一次写文，OOC见谅

“我正要去看展，那我们晚饭时候见！”  
Neil笑着和朋友道别。他环顾教室，除了端坐在讲台上的老教授之外，只剩下寥寥几个学生还在小声的探讨问题。离展会开始还有些时间，现在过去的话，刚好还能在路上他最爱的酒吧小酌一杯伏特加通宁。他将桌上的物理学课本放入背包，向教室后门走去，从那里走离展厅更近一些。  
“Neil。”  
空旷的教室里突然响起老教授的声音。Neil有些惊讶的停住脚步，他转过身，看到老教授已经站起了身，在教室的另一头向他招手。他一直以为这位老教授不会记得自己的名字，但他显然低估了这位老学者的记性。  
Neil赶忙走过去，顺便为老先生打开教室的门  
“克里斯比教授”  
“如果我没记错的话，你应该快要毕业了吧？”  
“是的教授，我今年就要毕业了”  
“那之后有什么打算吗？”  
“目前还没有”  
“你可以考虑继续攻读硕士，你在物理学方面是有天赋的。”克里斯比教授顿了顿  
“不过现在，我有位认识朋友，他的公司刚好需要一位物理比较在行的人，于是我就向他推荐了你。”  
Neil有些受宠若惊，他没想到机会会来的这么快，在他的同龄人都还在为找工作而苦恼的时候，他的未来似乎明朗了起来。他跟随克里斯比教授走出教学楼，穿过回廊。  
“喏，就是那位先生。”  
Neil随着克里斯比教授示意向走廊尽头看去，远远的，他看到那里站着一个人。下午的阳光正好，那人逆光站在走廊尽头的拱形门下，看不清面容。个子不高但身形提拔，阳光在他四周勾勒出金边，有一瞬间，Neil觉得这个画面好像似曾相识，好像是在很久很久以前的某个美好的梦里，又好像是在很远很远的某个残酷的未来。  
那人闻声转过头来，Neil看到他愣了一下，嘴唇蠕动着好像就要说出什么他等待已久的话。  
“我是Neil。”  
Neil微笑着先向他伸出了手。  
那人回过神来，微微一笑，继而紧紧的握住了他的手。  
“很高兴认识你。”

  
想到这，Neil的唇角微微勾起，他看着外面无尽的天空，云朵堆积成棉花糖的样子。  
那是他们的初遇，尽管之后的很多瞬间，Neil都觉得他对待自己好像是在对待一个认识已久的老朋友，但这的确是他第一次见到他，在阳光正好的午后，在荡漾着微风的回廊。  
阳光有些刺眼，Neil拉下窗户的挡板，看了看手表,离飞机降落基辅还有一段时间。于是他调整坐姿，准备休息一下。毕竟，在那之后指不定要有多少事情要忙呢。  
  
  
门铃轻晃，Neil推开酒吧的门，一眼就看到了正在吧台喝酒的他。  
“一杯伏特加通宁，这次的任务怎么样？”  
Neil走到他身边坐下，笑着问他。随即他看到他的玻璃杯旁放着一个小巧东西，红色的挂绳末端系着一枚铜钱一样的铁片，应该是一个小装饰品。Neil正要拿过来仔细看看，就听到身边的人长叹了一口气。他转头看他，这个人很少叹气，难道这次的任务没成功？  
Neil认真的端详着他，发现他紧皱着眉，好像兴致不高，眼神有些朦胧，像是有些醉了。  
"这倒是少见。” Neil心想，自他们认识起，他好像就没有见到过他喝醉的样子---这人在工作时向来不碰酒精，而他大部分的时间好像都处在工作状态。Neil正要开口询问，就看到那人揉了揉眉心，又叹了口气说道：  
“这是带给你的。”  
“给我？”  
Neil拿起那个红色的小装饰品反复查看。这个人曾经教会过他如何鉴别伪装成其他小东西的监听器，但这个饰品好像没有什么特殊的地方，它确实只是一个普通的装饰品而已。Neil有些摸不着头脑，他抬起头刚想询问，话未出口就愣住了。  
Neil从未有一刻见过他现在这样的表情，脸上带着悲伤和沮丧，在吧台灯光的照射下，眼睛里似乎有泪水在闪烁。他就这样看着Neil，良久，开口到：  
“任务结束之后，我遇到了一个占卜师。”  
Neil觉察到他的声音好像有一丝颤抖，更加担心起来。  
“占卜师给了我这个，他告诉我，它能给人带来平安…”  
那人的声音愈发哽咽了起来，最后索性不说了，端起酒杯一饮而尽。Neil握紧了手中的红绳，虽然不知道他在任务期间到底看到了什么，但现在看来，应该不是什么好事。Neil想说点什么安慰的话，但酝酿了一阵也没想出合适的。于是Neil将红绳收好，张开双臂一把抱住了他，这种时候，话语往往是最无力的安慰了。  
  
一阵轰鸣过后，Neil睁开眼睛，感觉到有些耳鸣和恶心，他晃了晃脑袋，但头晕的感觉一时还不能消散。还没等他回过神来，他就感觉有人在拉他的胳膊，耳边隐约传来断断续续的吼叫，他转头看向声音的源头，是他。  
还没等Neil反应过来，他便被他架起来，拖到了一个集装箱后面，Neil的感官逐渐恢复，他听到连绵不断的爆炸声，枪声，他看到外面正着和倒着奔跑的士兵，这是战场。  
Neil听到他对他大声的吼着：“在那个楼里！有一个转换阀门！”他指向Neil的身后，“你快去，时间马上到了！你先回去和他们汇合！”Neil听罢，挣扎着站起，猫着腰向那栋楼奔去。  
Neil扒开碎石，用尽全力推开大门，里面是阴暗的走廊，他转身对着还在身后打掩护的他招招手“走！快走！”可他只是回头看了看Neil，好像并没有要进来的意思，Neil正要催促他，就看到他突然往侧面扑了过去，随即是两声枪响，Neil奔出来，就看到有两个人慢慢倒下。  
Neil觉得好像那一瞬间时间都变慢了，他看到他慢慢倒在敌人的尸体上，扬起的灰尘在空中停滞，血从他的衣服里渗透出来。  
“你早就知道对不对！！”  
那是一颗逆行的子弹，这样慌乱的情况下是不可能注意到的。  
Neil手忙脚乱的冲过去，抱住他，用手去按他胸口的伤口，但他伤的太重了，鲜红的血不停的涌出来。  
“没事的，我们马上就回去了”Neil感觉自己鼻子酸酸的“再坚持一下！”  
他的手覆上了Neil的手，Neil不懂为什么他明明看起来马上就要死了，脸上却出现了释然的微笑。  
“是我亲手害了你，现在我也得到了报应，对吧？”  
Neil看着他嘴角的鲜血愈发的急躁起来，为什么医疗组的人还没有到？  
“我听不懂你在说什么，你会没事的，你会没事的！”  
“谢谢你救了我，Neil。”  
他咳嗽着，更多的鲜血从嘴角溢出。  
Neil近乎疯掉的用无线电呼叫着队友，但他注定等不到医疗人员了。  
这时，Neil感觉他用力握了握自己的手，他低下身去听他的说的话。  
“在我的过去…你的未来，咳咳…我们还会再见面的…”  
Neil感觉自己的泪水快要冲出眼眶，他只能更加用力的握住他的手，似乎这样就可以延缓他的痛苦，但Neil能感觉到他的生命力正在慢慢消逝。  
“不要难过…”Neil在朦胧中看到他勉强睁开眼睛，同时他感受到了手中回应般的轻微力道。  
“我在起点等你，兄弟。”

Neil皱着眉头醒来，他看了看手表，这场梦比他想象中的还要漫长。但这是梦吗？他擦去眼角边的眼泪。那场战争彷佛刚刚发生在昨天。战火，硝烟，还有他，所有消逝的，他没能抓住的东西，都还历历在目。  
Neil握紧了拳头，尽管他在逆行的道路上又重温了他们的相知，相遇，而后又独自继续前行，回到他尚对未来懵懂无知时候，但无论怎样，现在鲜活的他终究会在他的未来，在那场战争中为保护自己而牺牲，他的结局已经注定在那一刻，再也无法前进了。  
那种深深的对宿命的无力感又涌了上来，Neil觉得有些透不过气。在独自逆行的这些年里，他已经慢慢学会克服这种宿命感，并将其转化为对未来再次与他相遇的期待感，但偶尔还是会陷入失落的泥潭不可自拔。他将窗户的挡板打开，阳光已不似之前那样刺眼，飞机正在云层中飞行，快要到基辅了。  
Neil深吸一口气，调整好自己的状态，这次任务，他是不会让他失败的。  
当然，从他自己过去的经历来看，他会成功的，时间已经告诉他一切了。  
  
基辅-国家歌剧院  
  
Neil早早的就等在歌剧院的副厅，他全副武装，带着面罩，拿着枪。他看了看手表，离那些疯狂的武装分子上场还有还有半分钟。  
Neil向后伸手摸了摸背包上轻轻摇晃的红色挂坠，他从来没有一次任务像这样紧张过，手心甚至都冒出了冷汗。  
一声枪响，会场传出人群的尖叫声。  
  
“呼——”他握紧枪，深吸一口气，为即将到来的会面而感到兴奋和期待，呼吸的声音因为面罩显得格外清晰厚重。  
随即他打开门，猫着腰，向会场中心跑去。  
“我来找你了”他心说。


End file.
